


Kingdom of One

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 9 Tagathon [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boredom, Community: episodic_supernatural, Episode: s09e09 Holy Terror, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metatron is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom of One

**Author's Note:**

> 9.09 episode cap for [episodic_supernatural](http://episodic-supernatural.dreamwidth.org). Set prior to episode 9.09, and thanks to Clavally for the title.

Metatron wandered heaven, like Jesus in the desert. Ice cream shops, ancient forests, Las Vegas lights, sunny afternoons in the park. There were infinite realities to wander through, infinite perfect little bubbles for the humans to enjoy. 

It was amusing for a little while. All the little perfect stories, wrapped up in their own space. 

But it got annoying after a while. Humans, no imagination. Food, sex, drinking, music. There wasn't anything _interesting_ in all the bubbles in heaven. 

He started wandering the gardens, then, the paths he walked with God as He dictated the tablets, lost in thought. He remembered when there were others around, jealous of him for having some part of their Father they could never hope to have. Others indifferent, unknowing or uncaring about what was happening. 

Now he owned the paths, walked them without the stares, without the jealousy or indifference. 

But he was lonely. The humans had finally played out all their stories, nothing left for him to enjoy.

He turned his eye back to Earth, looking for something interesting to do. Maybe he'd check on the Winchesters. They were always good for a story.


End file.
